


How To Save A Life

by kiwiking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiking/pseuds/kiwiking
Summary: 尚未授权





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> 暂存稿

在那漫长的一秒钟里，哈利和里德尔都瞪着它，魔杖在握。接着，哈利不假思索，也不经斟酌，就像是早已打算这么做一样地，抓过身边地板上那根蛇怪的毒牙，直直地刺进了日记本的正中。

许多事都发生在那一瞬间——里德尔开始尖叫；金妮的身体颤了一下，开始有节奏地抽搐；日记本也开始萎缩变黑。

那尖叫声很可怕。就像是一个人在遭受极其残忍的酷刑而死去，并且声音不绝于耳，在哈利的脑海中萦绕不散。终于，那声音褪成了痛苦的抽噎，像是那种被割去了声带的战犯正在尖叫。

直至结束。

哈利记得他躺了一会儿，滴滴答答的墨水顺着手臂浸湿了他的衣服。疾奔过后的他依旧粗喘着，他迫使自己保持不动，观察着动静，但什么也没有，除了金妮在动弹，红色的头发在地板上来回拖动。

他长出了一口气——他们还不算迟，罗恩不会失去妹妹。落难的女子得救了，敌人也被手刃，经受住了考验的英雄当胜利凯旋。

哈利花了很大力气，单手撑着地板把自己撑起来。指尖传来一阵暖意；地板上那蛇怪的血依然存有余温。他吓了一小跳，湿漉漉的血让他稍稍打了个滑，但很快就站住了。

邓布利多的凤凰轻柔地低鸣一声，那歌声中哈利听出了某种鼓励的意味。这给了他能量，足够让他捡起里德尔残破的日记本揣进自己格兰芬多袍子里，取回魔杖，分院帽和宝剑，然后去把金妮叫醒。他扶她坐起来，惊讶于她是有多么地瘦——金妮太轻了，即便作为一个一年级女生也太轻了。但她只是呻吟了一声，又昏了过去，哈利决定还是把她扛起来带走。

福克斯也帮了忙，带着他们俩飞到了罗恩和洛哈特那里，洛哈特不知怎的失去了记忆。接着他们就一下子全部回到了邓布利多的办公室里。那个时候，即便哈利朝金妮稍稍睁开的眼里望了一眼，看见了那一抹红色，他也只会以为是福克斯火光的反射罢了。


End file.
